


Zoo

by graces101



Series: Sterek A-Z [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One Big Happy Family, Sterek A-Z, Zoo, lots of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: Happy Stilinski-Hale family trip to the zoo





	Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek A-Z  
> All mistakes are my own
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

“Okay gang, rules!”

Multiple kids groaned

“Come on, rules or no zoo”

 

Like a chorus:

                        “No crying

No running off

No screaming

No letting go until told”

Stiles claps his hands in delight, Derek rolled his eyes, amused.

“Okay lets do this!”

Stiles knows it’s kinda excessive but they have 7 kids, there needs to be rules and schedules and organisation, especially since him and Derek have full time jobs on top.

 

“…can we see the monkeys first?”

“No the lions”

“I need the bathroom”

“I’m hungry”

 

Stiles sighs, ‘here we go’ and he led the family into the entrance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are encouraged ;)
> 
> Can't believe this is the end of the series.  
> Thank you everyone for the Kudos, bookmarks and the comments :D


End file.
